


sherlok and da icecream adventur

by petersleg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersleg/pseuds/petersleg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock lands himself in some trouble!<br/>(wrote by ma mom cuz i cant read or writ, fo u mum)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sherlok and da icecream adventur

sherlok jumpd from da building "WER BRAKIN FREE WE SOARIN FLYIN" john bow down to sherlok as he falls 2 his death and whispars "he loks like a pedo"  
John tris 2 run ova 2 Sherlock who layin in road but ppl keep getin in da way, John Getz annoyed. jon throws a nerby man in da bin coz he smels lyk caroline and but whn he gets to shelok its a dumme.. sherlok stands on top of a sign "suprise b*tch, I bet u thought ud seen the last of meh". John den haz heart attack and fallz on flor, Sherlock luks down in dismay "WOT HAV I DUN?!!1!?" He scream lyk little gurl, he begin to run ova to john but as runnin into road a ice cream truk com speeding round corna and knocks Sherlock 2 ground. the ice krem man com out da van but he is a neandathol so he begins to eat sherloks coat, john jumps up with a sword he fownd in da drain and sings "ADVENTURE TIME COME ON GRAB UR FRIENDS" he battl da ice krem freak to da grownd. shelok loks at jon "moriartea alredi don dat john u nead 2 b originiel". 

 

Dey den start walkin down street and turn a corna dat is exact 89 degreez 2 da left, dis iz too tight 4 Sherlock, he drift round corna and rollz into pile of cow sh*t, "OH nO, WOt Is THIs!!!!11!!1" he scream as he drown in poopy, john stands dere laffing lyk mad man cos he fink drowning in poo is funny, IT IZ NOT1!!!!11!!1.  
lestrad coms round da corner holidin dohnut. he throw it at jons head "this poo is my division" he majecticly dives in afta sherlok!!!11! 

He den resurface holdin sherlock by hiz hair, lestrad flickz his hair in slow mo to remove poo particle, HOWEVr lestrad then slips and catches his tie on Sherlock cheek bone, "OH NO!1!!" Sherlock screem wen he luk down and C lestrad hanging from hiz tie stuck on cheek bone John also findz dis funny "HE DE-YEAD" he chukklZ


End file.
